If I Did Something Stupid
by Advent of Clouds
Summary: Shun sits atop the roof of Dan's house as they talk. Yaoi. Oneshot. This could be taken as a sequel to my first Bakugan fic but it wasn't intended that way.
1. If I Did Something Stupid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

**Warning**

**This contains Yaoi. **

* * *

Shun sat atop the roof of Dan's house, where he was staying while he was in town, and stared solemnly up at the moon, he closed his eyes content to just listen to the sounds of the city and to feel the wind rustle through his hair brought a smile to his face, it was small but a smile none the less.

He heard shuffling next to him and snapped his eyes open, revealing calm chocolate eyes as he silently watched Dan sit next to him, Dan rested his arms behind his head and stared out to the moon, they simply sat in silence enjoying each others company.

Shun watched Dan out of the corner of his eye, observing the comically conflicted look that crossed his face in the form of a half scowl half smile.

Dan was inwardly fighting a battle as he wanted to ask the question that was desperately tugging at his mind, he opened his mouth only to close it as that familiar sick feeling settled in his gut, the sound of Shun's voice snapped him out of his stupor.

"What is it?"

And those simple words caused a lump to form in his throat, his head was a whirlwind of emotions, he chewed on his lip nervously turning red eyes to meet brown.

"Shun..I-I...Do you love me?"

Shun stared at him in confusion but answered none the less.

"Of course!"

Dan smiled slightly as he turned away, his cheeks were practically glowing pink, in despite of himself he rested his chest on Shun's lap closing his eyes and letting out a content sigh.

Shun chuckled as he ran a gentle hand through Dan's hair, he was surprised to find it was soft unlike what he thought, it made his fingers tingle bringing a smile to his lips.

"So you would like me even if I did something stupid?"

Shun was thrown off guard by that question but he quickly caught himself breaking the awkward silence that had descended among them.

"No"

Dan sat upright tears forming at the corners of his eyes, he tried to get up only to be pulled into Shun's lap as he buried his head into his hair.

"I would love you"

Dansmiled slightly and hugged him tightly while murmuring into his shoulder Shun tilted his head up to listen.

"Good, I would love you too..."

* * *

The next day Dan disappeared, and all that was left behind was a note...

* * *

**Well there you have it! this could be taken as a sequel to the first one, but I didn't intend that.**

**R&R**

**XIV-Light In The Dark**


	2. Arcane Matters

So, after alot of careful consideration I have decided to revise most of my stories, as you can tell in comparison to the old one.

**To all of my Reviewers, thank you for the awesome reviews and such, you persuaded me to move forward with my work and to keep writing even during my lowest points. Thank you. However, despite all of this, there had been one who has supported my most of the way and who I gladly have given and will continue to give gratitude to:**

***Cheering* ETERNAL SOLACE! *Claps***

**

* * *

**

**Arcane Matters**

**

* * *

**

Shun sat atop the roof of the Kuso residence, where he would be residing for the duration of his stay in town, staring up at the moon that shone brightly from it's position in the sky. He let his eyes slowly slip closed as he sat silently, content to just listen to the sounds of the city around him. The cool night air rustled through his hair and left a small, barely noticeable smile in it's wake.

He could have stayed like that for eons it not for the shuffling noise that was gradually louder with each passing moment, until it came to a stop next to him. His eyelids snapped open to reveal the icy brown orbs that lay behind them, regarding his unusually quiet visitor with an expectant stare. However in the face of his silent enquiry Dan just shrugged and sat down next to him, partaking in the very activity that he too had been enjoying a few moments earlier.

Despite the companionable silence that had settled between them there was an underlying sense of tension, caused by the almost comically conflicted look that presented itself on Dan's face, somewhat of a fusion between and scowl and a smile. Said boy opened and closed his mouth in a spectacular imitation of a goldfish, debating whether to voice the question that had he had been mulling over for quite some time now.

"What is it?" He turned his head at the quiet yet distinctive sound of Shun's voice. That sentence, straight and to the point, caused a lump in his throat and swamped his mind with a plague of conflicting emotions. Swallowing down his quickly rising fear he turned to face Shun, chewing nervously on his lower lip.

"Shun..I-I..." He breathed in a shaky sigh at this point. "You once said that you loved me?" It came out as more of a question than a statement as he drowned within the depths of Shun's brown eyes. The young Brawler stared at him in confusion but answered without hesitation.

"Yes, and I still do."

Dan blushed a deep pink and ducked his head slightly but not enough to conceal the small smile playing on his lips. Shun sighed goodnaturedley and pulled the still blushing boy into his lap with a chuckle. Running his hand through Dan's brown locks he was surprised to find that they were soft to the touch, unlike he had originally assumed. They sat in silence for awhile, happy to be in the others presence without the distractions of their everyday life.

"I wonder...would you still love me if I did something stupid?"

Shun stopped in the subtle caressing of his hand through Dan's hair to stare at him with a worried expression. However the question had caught him off guard and the pure _fear _in it was what shocked him the most. "Of course I would!" He answered after only a mild pause, gripping Dan's chin lightly and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Of course I would." He vowed seriously, his voice full of conviction.

Dan flinched slightly under the intensity of the stare but didn't move away, quite the contrary actually, he moved forward to initiate a deep, passionate kiss as if he were fighting for his last breath of air. Shun's heart picked up and the surreal feeling of flying penetrated his body and left him on a dizzy-like high, even after the kiss had ended.

"Thank you."

* * *

That would be the final night that Shun would see Dan, for the first and last time as lovers, as the very next day Dan was nowhere to be found. All that was left in his wake was a note, written in barely legible letters that was obviously written in a hurry. His heart was cracked in half that day and shattered beyond repair.

And the only one who could return that to him was the very one who went missing...

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT:**

**As I no longer watch or write Bakugan I want you to know that there may never be a sequel to this story, however I may update it some time in the future.**

**XIV-Light in The Dark **

**R&R**


	3. The Letter

**After much yelling from various reviewers, I have decided to post what was written in the letter that Dan wrote Shun.**

* * *

Dear Shun,

**By time you get this letter I'll be gone.**

As much as it pains me to write this letter, with your body curled ever so slightly around my own, it must be done.

First of all; I'm sorry. Sorry that I must leave you before we had even truly begun, however I've known this day has been approaching for quite some time now. I know you must feel betrayed by my sudden disappearance, to have up and left you after...such an eventful night, leaving only a letter in my wake. It had to be done. If I were forced to stare into our eyes as I made what may very well be my final goodbye...it would break me, I would have been unable to follow through, so a letter it must be.

Now, before you gather the rest of the gang and go charging off to find me, because I know you will, you must promise me. Promise me you wont look for me. Where I'm going is not a place that you can follow, for it is not yet time. When I first learnt of the task I must complete - I will not state it here for various reasons - I was reluctant and unwilling...however as time wore on, I gradually came to accept the fact that I had to leave you to protect you, because that is what must be done.

I don't have much time left, I can see you'll awaken soon, however I want you to know something, Shun;

I love you. Irrevocably and completely, I love you.

It's time for me to go now, and so I this letter draws to a close. Everything I have, it's yours now. But hey, don't be sad, for I'll be watching over you. You may not see or hear me, but I'll be there...hehe, I sounded like a ninja then, didn't I?

Thinking of you,

Dan.

* * *

**Written spur of the moment, as I didn't actually know what was in the letter.**


End file.
